1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to the treatment of dermatologic scars, and more particularly concerns scar treatment sheeting and other articles, and a method of manufacture thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Silicone chemistry has evolved since the early 1900's into a wide variety of systems used for industrial as well as medical applications. Medical grade silicones are usually based on thermoset dimethyl systems, whereby the molecular formula may be represented as follows: ##STR1##
A crosslinking agent is used to create bonds between the hydrogen atoms on the methyl groups of adjacent molecules. These silicone formulations are often supplied as a two(2) part system, wherein one part contains a catalyst for vulcanization and the other part contains the base resin and crosslinking agent. By varying the amount of crosslinking agent, the crosslink density may be adjusted to achieve desired bulk or surface qualities of the vulcanized elastomer. Physical strength and durability tend to increase, while softness and coefficient of friction decrease with higher crosslink densities. Materials with a high crosslink density are relatively slick and tough, but have poor compliancy or "drapability". Silicones with low crosslink densities give a soft gel with a more adhesive or "tacky" surface. These materials are more drapable, although they are inherently weak and tend to fragment easily with low levels of stress.
A number of U.S. Patents and other publications relate to the field of the invention, and are as follows:
______________________________________ U.S. PATENT DOCUMENTS ______________________________________ 4,832,009 5/23/89 Dillon 4,945,125 7/31/90 Dillon et al. 5,066,683 11/19/91 Dillon et al. 5,157,058 10/20/92 Dillon et al. ______________________________________